CrankGameplays
|username = CrankGameplays |image = CrankGameplaysOriginalChannel.jpeg |style = Gaming |join date = August 29, 2012 |vids = 0 |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = CrankyVlogs |image = CrankyVlogs.jpeg |style = Vlogs |join date = May 9, 2013 |vids = 31 |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Ethan Mark Nestor-Darling (born ), better known online as CrankGameplays (or just Crank), is an American video game commentator, vlogger, and was one of Markiplier's video editors in the past. He is frequently featured on Mark's channel, alongside Tyler Scheid (Apocalypto_12), being their close friend and living near each other. Lately, he has been playing with Mark's friends, now his friends, Muyskerm, LordMinion777, and Jacksepticeye but has always been collabing with his best friend Girbeagly. He started his first channel on August 29, 2012 and started his current channel on December 1, 2015. Previous Channels * Cranky Vlogs * Original CrankGamePlays History Ethan Mark Nestor-Darling (his middle name "Mark" was named after his dad) was originally born in Cape Elizabeth, Maine to Mark Nestor and Annie Darling. He spent most of his time either recording videos with his friends, taking improv, or practicing gymnastics. He started YouTube on August 29, 2012 with his friend, Andrew Harrington. His first video is labeled "Dirty Mic and the Boys-Happy Wheels Gameplay Numero Uno." It was uploaded on August 30, 2012 on his first channel the original "CrankGamePlays." In the video, Ethan and Andrew (Lanky Randman) play a few levels of Happy Wheels. He later started another channel called "Cranky Vlogs" in May 2013 and at the end of 2015, Ethan decided to make a new channel called "CrankGamePlays." The 2nd to last video he uploaded to his original channel was "DYING MY HAIR BLUE!!." In the video, he dyes his hair because he promised he would if they hit the goal in one of his charity Livestreams. He dyed his hair blue on October 16, 2015 (around the same time as Markiplier and jacksepticeye). The last video he posted to his old channel was "MOVING TO A NEW CHANNEL." In the video, he tells us that he decided to move to a new channel because he had made a few game plays with his grandmother. He had gained a lot of subscribers because of that and they only wanted him to make game plays with her. He said that he didn't want to feel like he was exploiting his grandmother. He also moved because all of the subscriber inactivity was actually affecting the way his channel was shown in search results. He had about 25,000 subscribers on his old channel and only about 200 of them were active. He graduated from CEHS (Cape Elizabeth High School) in 2015. After graduating, Ethan decided to move to Portland, Maine and take a "gap year" to focus on YouTube. He considered going to Full Sail University in Florida and living with his uncle, but never applied for college and ended up sticking to posting videos. His biggest inspiration for posting videos was PewDiePie, the GameGrumps, and his dad. Meeting Markiplier and becoming his friend/video editor He watched a lot of Markiplier's videos and first met Mark in person at a Pax East Panel called "Markiplier and Friends" in 2014. He talked to Bob and worked it out to do a backflip in front of the famous Markiplier. He flipped for Mark (and a group of fans along with a few other YouTubers) outside of the PAX building. He vlogged his entire PAX experience (at about 18:00 he meets Mark) and the video is on his old channel. He also backflipped for Mark the next year at Pax 2015 and was remembered as the "backflip dude." From then on Mark and Ethan became friends and in November of 2016 Mark asked Ethan if he wanted to move out to L.A with him and edit his videos. Ethan gladly agreed and on November 1, 2016, he moved out to Los Angeles. Ethan now lives alone in his own apartment. He used to work for Mark, but as of March 8, 2018, he has become fully committed to YouTube and his own channel. He makes daily videos and occasionally collabs with his close friends Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Muyskerm, LordMinion777, OGchan, HayterStreet, Resume Gaming, MattShea, and Girbeagly. Before he moved to L.A and became frequent in Mark's videos, he had about 5,000 subscribers. He's was becoming more well-known and has gained exponential growth. He also has a weekly Podcast called "Trash Goblin Podcast" with his old friend, Lanky Randman. A name that Ethan and Andrew came up with together.) In around November 2019, Markiplier and Ethan created a channel that will end in one year, named Unus Annus. Alter-Egos/Personas Blankgameplays Blankgameplays or Blank is the dark alter ego of Ethan who first appears in an episode of reading your comments, where blank answers a question stating life might be a nightmare. His next appearance was in out of time, where Blank appears behind Ethan followed by him telling us to buy the posters. Then, Bank appeared at the end of another reading your comments video, At the end of the video Blank speaks in a distorted voice. Next, he appeared during the ending of Doki Doki Literature club, where Ethan’s voice glitches followed by a jumpscare. Next, he appeared in David Lynch teaches typing, where he tries to get the full game, instead, he loses his soul. Finally, he appears in April goofs. Not much else is know about Blank. Mad Mike Mad Mike is an unused character from A Date with Markiplier. Cute Nicknames * Blue boi * CrinkGumplz * Etan * Dr. CrankyTits * Off-Brand JackSepticEye * Evan * Effin * ZestyNesty * SickGamePlays * Fetus-than * Blue PewDiePie * DankGamePlays * Smol Blue Bean * CarrotGamePlays * Meme-than * Nathan Estor of GrankCame * The Blu Idiot * Terry Cranky Crews * Egg Boi * CrankWank * FrankTankPlays * C*ntGamePlays * GameCreamPies * Eric * Gear Daddy * Smol Blu Boi * Blue Markiplier * Mrs. Thomson * Coffee Bean *Heapass *Soft Boi Trivia * He has had many pets including 3 lizards (Cody, Carmen, and Carmen, again, named after Agent Cody Banks, and Carmen from the SharkBoy and LavaGirl movies) and 3 Portuguese Water Dogs (Dexter, Cooper, and Max). Max is solid black and Dexter and Cooper are b&w. * When he was younger he always wanted a dog and got Cooper in 2nd grade. He got Max in 4th, and Dexter in November of 2015. Cooper was such a sweet doggie, but she passed away in March of that same year. Ethan was actually allergic to dogs as a kid but eventually grew out of it. (It also helps that Portuguese Water dogs are hypoallergenic.) * His favorite fruit is strawberries. * He has only had one of his videos demonetized or age-restricted. * The first Markiplier video he was in was a sketch from Disco Discomfort. But he wasn't formally introduced until Mark's DON'T LAUGH CHALLENGE #4. * He has a very severe peanut allergy and, fun fact, Ethan can die from 1/500th of a peanut. He found out he was allergic after his mom made him peanut butter covered pasta. He immediately went in anaphylactic shock afterward. * He has to be very cautious about what foods he eats, but his favorite foods are sushi, frozen waffles, and Hawaiian pizza. * Because of his allergy, he isn't able to eat any birthday cake beside his own, knowing it's 100% peanut free. * If he was a girl his parents would have named him Alyssa. * The day after he moved out to L.A he went with Mark and Tyler to the YouTube Rewind. He wasn't personally invited, but he got to tag along. * Ethan helped introduce the idea of doing Improv for a few videos. Mark had only been doing written sketch comedy and with Improv nothing is planned out ahead of time. * He won a PewDiePie Shoutout Competition. He was only one of the bonus winners and didn't actually get as much recognition as Jack did. But his channel was listed in the description. * When he was younger, a foreign exchange student from Ukraine stayed at their house for 2 years. Annie learned Russian so she could speak to the exchange student and after she learned the language, she would read Ethan bedtime stories in Russian. Even though the exchange student was so many years older than Ethan, he was like part of the family, and he still is. * He always wanted to be an actor as a kid. He just wants to make people laugh. * His dad actually named him after Ethan Hunt from Mission Impossible. * Ethan was a huge Markiplier fanboy before he ended up as Mark's editor. * While he lived in Portland with his dad, he had a job as a waiter at a BBQ restaurant called Salvage BBQ where he eventually became the manager. * He's really passionate about equality among everyone. All genders, races, religions, sexualities, and even all species. * He can solve a Rubik's Cube in under 5 minutes. * He can play the ukulele. * He once sang in a 12 hour Charity Livestream. * He keeps EpiPens with him at all times due to his severe peanut allergy. * Ethan has ADHD. * Ethan's personality type is ENFP-A which is Extroverted, Intuitive, Feeling, Perceiving, and Assertive. * His dream job (aside from YouTube) is Director of Cinematography. * One of his favorite games is "Omni-Bus." * He dressed up as a bag of groceries for Halloween when he was 4. He also dressed up as an electrocuted person one year later. * His favorite comedian is John Mulaney. * He once watched the entire "How I Met Your Mother" series in one week and he would do it again in a heartbeat. He regrets nothing. * He once personally saved someone called Jaxon from committing suicide. They posted their suicide note on Ethan's Tumblr page and he went on a huge 36-hour hunt to find that person and save them. Ethan's friends Markiplier and Sky both helped in the search and they saved her life, but in the end, they got attacked with a lot of hate comments for trying to intervene. * His favorite actor is Daniel Radcliffe because of his love for Harry Potter. He even got a Nimbus 2000 for Christmas one year that his dad made for him. * Ethan has been apart of Markiplier's Monthly Charity Livestream's since the start of December and has helped them raise over a million dollars. * His birthday (October 24, 1996) is the same day as PewDiePie's birthday, just 7 years apart. * His mascot is Gizmo the Gear. * Ethan's old intro was created by his dad, a graphic designer. * His height is 5'8". * Ethan once punched a kid in 5th grade for flicking his friend in the ear. * He took gymnastics from 3rd grade to 9th or 10th grade. He was actually the top gymnast in the entire North Eastern region. He made it all the way up to level 10 (the highest rank in gymnastics). He may have stopped competing in competitions, but he hasn't given up gymnastics completely. He still occasionally does backflips and has become known as the "Backflip Dude." The reason he stopped gymnastics is that couldn't juggle YouTube, Gymnastics, and school. He was getting bad grades and his parents made him choose YouTube or gymnastics. He chose YouTube because he saw a future in YouTube, unlike gymnastics. During YouTube Rewind 2017 he did a backflip. * He has never broken a bone while doing gymnastics. * His favorite Pokémon is Suicune, but he loves all of the legendary dogs. * He was in the 2016 YouTube Rewind along with Mark and Tyler * He had his first kiss when he was 15 at a movie theater. Right before they kissed, he pulled back to ask her if she had eaten peanuts that day. When she said no, he kissed her. * He hates the game "Run Run and Die." * Ethan is near-sighted and got glasses around July 2016. Being in front of his computer and doing YouTube was affecting his vision so he went to the eye doctor and was recommended glasses. * Ethan has raised over $20,000 with his numerous charity livestreams. * Ethan was looking at a poster in his room and it said "Crank." At the time he was trying to come up with a name for his channel and he decided to call it CrankGameplays. This is how the name CrankGameplays was born. * He used to have a vlogging channel, Cranky Vlogs, but now he never uses it as he thinks the content he made on it was really cringy. * Ethan cracked his head open a lot as a child. * Ethan dislikes squeeze applesauce with a passion. * He is currently dating Mika, a Twitch streamer. They have been dating since May 2018. Family Life Not much is known about Ethan's family, but both of his parents (his father Mark Nestor and his mother Annie Darling) are alive, he has an Uncle named Josh Darling who is still alive and works currently as a story writer and editor. However, Josh used to be a cinematographer. His maternal grandmother Dale Darling was a real estate agent, who sadly passed away in August 2018. Ethan was hit very hard by this as he was very close to his grandmother. After her death, he decided to take a break from YouTube for a week or two. His maternal grandfather, Don is retired. He also has a 1 year older half-brother. His name is Andrew Jośe Nestor and, following in his stepdad's footsteps, he is a graphic designer. Andrew is also a musician and an artist. He also has 6 (quarter) sisters, but aren't blood relatives of Ethan. Ethan has a cousin named Colson, who owns a channel named "Colson's Critters". Subscriber Milestones *1 Million Subscribers: January 15, 2020 Quotes * "I love matches. Matches are really ssssnifty. What Ethan?" (Wick) * "MY VOICE IS OF THE PREPUBESCENT CHILD!" (I'm an Idiot) * "WHAT DO YOU WANT?? I'M ON FIRE!!" (Hot Pepper Challenge) * "Noooo! Mah penguins! Mah beautiful penguins!" (UEBS) * "I'm a swirrrly bird! The swirrrrly bird catches the worm." (Crash World) * "There's music in my heart." (Disco Discomfort) * "CAN WE HIT 1 BILLION LIKES??!" *smashes table* (Gingerbread House Building Challenge) * "I can be happy because I be not dead" (Gingerbread House Building Challenge) * "That's the kid! That's the kid who pants us in the woods!" (Wick) * "This is the hot sh*t.jpeg" (Anatomically Incorrect Dinosaurs) * "Get SH*T STOMPED!" (Omni-Bus) * "We got this, fam!" (Trying to be encouraging) * "BESSIE! You're about to be meat!" (Just Cause 3) * "CowGoatDeerGoatCow." I should not be allowed to own pets. Somebody call the ''ASPCA'''.' (Just Cause 3) * "Your horse dildos have magical powers!" (Christmas Shopper Simulator) * "MY NIPPLES ARE ON CAMERA!" (Sexy Dance Time with CrankGamePlays) * "Let's get spooped!" (When he's scared) * "We got trucks, we got f**ks, we got everythin' ya like!" (Beam.NG Drive) * "Nothing says 'Barbie' like laundry cogs!" (Barbie Dreamhouse Party) * "Good 'ol Jack StumpyToes" (Finding Bigfoot) * "I want you to f**k the plant, Sharon." (Change) * "It's growing small children out of the buds." (Change) * "Lesbians have p*ssy powered penis poppers. Was that close?" (Whisper Challenge #5) * "The power of breakfast compels you!" (Trash Goblin Podcast #11) * "F**k my tits!" (Whenever he's frustrated) * "If you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a bullet. That's not true. Don't try that." (Mr. President) * "I love me a gud Crizmuss." (Christmas Shopper Simulator) * "No one else has nut-kicking power like shopper lady person!" (Christmas Shopper Simulator) * "It's an endless circle of anal penetration!!" (Plug and Play) * "Somebody once told me the world is my homie." (Whisper Challenge #5) * "I have severe acne! Mark's a f*cking d*ck!" (Markiplier's Human Rights Campaign Livestream ) Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers